How Would
by Allen.Nara
Summary: AU, School life, Bunny Pair Ivan x Gilbert,RussiaPrussia. While struggling against his own shyness, Ivan puts all his efforts into making friends... but achieving much more in the end. Yaoi
1. Chapter I

_Hallo, Allen Beilschmidt here._

_It's been centuries since I posted something new... and I still gotta finish writing the last one-shot, the Tyki x Allen one. I'm so very sorry :(_

_I have collected some little, seemingly decent ideas, though, during this time... which was a hard time, btw, I just finished school's last exam... and now I'm free~_

_Free to write the ideas down, and also to draw some hot guy on guy action._

_Aehm, I'm babbling, sorry :D_

_'There aren't enough Bunny Pair fics, so I must contribute': that's the reason for this fanfiction._

_And since I'm an AU, school life bitch (or maybe both 'em are my sluts), here we go with a RuPru, both hotties dwelling with school life and problems and stuff._

_It's a multi-chapter fic, and I don't have it all written down... so I'm hoping my enthusiasm for it will not fade away any soon, I hate hiatus shit :/_

_Moreover, the first chapter is a teaser, a hell of a teaser. If you hate me, no problems, I understand :D_

_If you like the idea please tell me, or I won't even bother to finish this (seriously, no kidding guys), since I do have many other plottity plots in mind just waiting to be put down._

_Please enjoy._

_#A$_

* * *

-**Chapter I**-

° _Second month of school _°

The boy walked fast along the corridor, trying to be as silent as he could.

Many books were kept under his arm and his eyes were tired with the lack of sleep.

Yawning a little, Ivan glanced at his wrist. The watch signalled it was half past one.

'So late already…?' he briefly wondered, before turning to a corner and then climbing the stares two steps at time.

If he could, he would run, but he knew he would wake up someone if he did. He wasn't that noiseless when running… besides, it was already a great achievement he had learned how to walk as silently as a robber…

The Russian approached the door of his room and his heart started beating a little faster. The amethyst eyes were so focused he could clearly see how the moonlight gave away all the shades of brown of the door, or how the doorknob would mirror the light back softly.

His brain was too occupied wondering on its own that his limbs moved accordingly to habit and inner desires. He pushed down on the doorknob slowly, trying not to make any noise, and opened the door with the same care.

Once inside Ivan closed it and only then he turned to study the room… or maybe more its occupant, that is.

He took in the whole space. Everything looked bathed in different shades of dark blue, which only lighted where the moon could reach, giving the hit objects an ethereal, white appearance.

White… there was a lot of it on the right part of the room. White sheets, white pillow, white shirt, white hair, white skin. He took a slow, long breath before reaching those pale, silver-like strands of hair, approaching the sleeping figure as if it were a vision… as if he could disappear any moment. The atmosphere felt so surreal, so magic, Ivan wouldn't be surprised if the other actually did.

The blond bent on his knees and let them meet the floor, then ran his fingers lightly through his roommate's locks, totally dishevelled and messy, but still soft and silky to the touch. He briefly wondered how much appearance could deceive. His eyes studied the strands, while he curled one freely around his finger.

The other boy was surely albino, like his pale complexion and red eyes gave easily away. His hair wasn't really white, though. It had a white, almost silver-like shade when exposed to any kind of light, but it was more a very clear, soft sand-like colour. It reminded Ivan of the sunny beaches of exotic islands he had only seen on books and on the internet. He wished he could have a vacation there, in one of those warm places. The Russian hated the cold of his house, the cold of his native land... though he knew his sisters wouldn't have allowed such a holiday… they were so overly protective. He knew they loved him dearly and defended him from everything they felt was dangerous, but they did need to understand, someday, that he was growing up. The day in which he would have to get on alone, to keep himself standing with his own strength would arrive and soon… ('or has it already arrived…?').

His thoughts drifted back to the other male. Ivan's eyes had stared at the sleeping face the whole time he had been thinking, without the Russian noticing.

Yes, his hair reminded him of the almost-white sand of beautiful islands far away from home, far away from the cold. But it wasn't just his hair. Everything in Gilbert reminded him of something close to the concept of warmth. His smile, when he was lucky enough to catch one, was warm. It felt like the spring winds, velvety and soothing. His hands, when they came into contact while reaching for the same book, startling the both of them, were warm. His voice, though a little husky and sometimes harsh (the Prussian had a really bad mouth when he wanted), reflected his young age and was almost every time filled with mirth, rarely cold, a clear hint of his natural easy-going and lively character. But his eyes… his eyes were the warmest thing about Gilbert. They were of a slightly dark shade of red, almost blood-like. And Ivan loved the colour of blood. It looked as if constant flames were burning with life behind the other's irises. When he was angry or happy, the flames would be burning sky-high. When his tone would be a soft one, like the time he consoled his friend Antonio when he once cried in front of the Prussian (Ivan didn't remember the reason, because he was just walking around heading to the library and didn't feel like intruding), or when his brother was feeling down, they would burn in a more delicate way, almost embracing the other person with glowing heat like a lighted hearth in a cold room.

Yes, Gilbert was definitely a warm person. If he could compare him to something, he would…

Ivan stopped caressing the other's hair, thinking deeply. After a moment, his eyes widened slightly, as if an epiphany had occurred to him. The violet, amethyst-coloured irises softened, and a small smile graced his lips as he started again curling the other's strands around his fingers.

Yes, the albino was definitely like a sunflower. His favourite flower.

Not that Gilbert would actually look good in yellow, but still…

The blonde stifled a chuckle at the thought. No, no… black, red and blue were the other's colours. Definitely. He remembered for a moment the day when the Prussian had pulled on a yellow t-shirt and green pants. He looked so funny, Ivan couldn't help but giggle. The red-eyed boy had looked at him with a lifted eyebrow, then very amazed (maybe also a little offended) when the blond had reached for a red, short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans in Gilbert's wardrobe and threw them at him.

'Please, don't make a fool of yourself' Ivan had said with mirth tainting his voice, lips slightly curved up when the albino let out an indignant growl and blushed slightly, before changing his clothes.

No one would have said that, since the Russian wasn't one to particularly care about his appearance; everything he put on was actually rather plain. However, he had incredible intuition and tastes when it came to colours, especially about clothes. He had been the one culpable of his younger sister changing most of her wardrobe to blue and white clothes, since the time he had complimented her saying 'Ah that blue and silver scarf is perfect on you, definitely your colours, da'. At least, Natalia had had the grace to blush in front of his brother's wide eyes when he noticed the quite drastic change in her style.

The blond sat up, glancing thoughtfully at Gilbert's entire figure. The red-eyed boy was sleeping on his right side, back facing the wall, the sheets half rolled around his form, letting the other notice how the left leg was a little behind the right one, which was bent onward, creating the impression of a non-existent curve of the Prussian's straight, thin hips. The arms were stretched in front of his face, a hand out of the bed. A little frown furrowed the white eyebrows, as Gilbert changed position in his sleep, causing Ivan's breath to get caught in his throat for a moment. The sheets tangled even more around the sleeping boy, getting rolled around his legs and pelvis more, but letting his chest free. The white shirt was open, and a good expanse of skin was left uncovered. His chest raised languidly, head turned towards the wall, his neck exposed as if ready to be bitten…

The amethyst-eyed male's stare intensified, working his eyes along the other's body more than once in a predatory way. Gilbert looked like a tasty prey, with his arms on ether side of his head and legs slightly spread… even if what captured Ivan's attention the most was actually his neck. He could almost taste the beating of its vein on his lips…

Ivan's thoughts came to a halt when he found himself nearly biting the other, mouth slightly open just under the Prussian's ear.

'What am I doing…?' the blonde thought, flushing, backing away briskly. He put the books on the writing desk as silently as possible and gathered fresh clothes in the same fashion.

Looking at Gilbert for one last moment, he pulled the door open one more time. He needed a shower… really needed it. The Russian hoped, in that way, that his thoughts would be washed away together with he water.

His eyes drifted with longing from the other's neck to the chest, stopping over the collarbones and licking his lips unconsciously.

Ivan bit his lower lip hard when reason came up again. Damn, he was really tired, wasn't he…?

A long, cold shower would surely help him gather his thoughts better. Or make them go away. The latter option sounded better, da.


	2. Chapter II

_Hello everyone!_

_As a very huge THANK you to everyone who commented/favved/etc. my fic, here's the second chapter... a little earlier than expected :D_

_I really appreciate to know what you think about this, and hope you'll keep on doing that._

_Please enjoy ^^_

* * *

-**Chapter II**-

° _Third week of school _°

As usual Ivan woke up unwillingly to the sound of the alarm clock. Unlike him, Gilbert was a very morning person, and was trying hard to fix his blue tie, already fully clothed.

The Russian blinked a few times, staring at the other sleepily. The red-eyed boy turned to him, hands still working on the complicated garment.

'Morgen' he said, then trained his eyes again on the tie.

'Dohbroya ohtra' Ivan greeted as well, his normally velvety and young voice a little lower and huskier than usual because of sleep. He remembered the first times Gilbert had heard his voice like that. The Prussian had almost winced and looked at him with a 'what the heck?' expression in his wide eyes. The blonde had stared back at him with a confused look and, when the albino had asked him what he had done to his vocal cords, he had chuckled slightly and explained himself.

Yes, this year the relationship between them was definitely better than in the past.

It was their third school week and for the first year they were roommates. The other years Gilbert had been in the same room as Antonio, but then the Spaniard had decided to quit school and take care of its library. Ivan felt lucky he had been chosen as Gilbert's new roommate. Being both quite shy and reserved (even if the Prussian was definitely more expansive than him), they never got to actually talk for longer than five minutes or to go out and enjoy themselves together. It had revealed to be the perfect chance for them to start a friendship… though they both had difficulties with that.

Ivan was a loner and, unknown to most, Gilbert was as well. But unlike the latter, the Russian didn't have many friends at all. He chatted a little with Antonio, since the time he didn't spend studying, he spent it reading. Moreover, the Spaniard was just too friendly and even if Ivan wouldn't have wanted to, he would have been obliged to talk with him in any case. He exchanged words politely with a Japanese and a Finnish guy, as well as with an American boy too. But he didn't have any _real _friends. They were just…. Acquaintances. Nothing more. Even if he didn't have any, he knew what friendship was and he surely couldn't say he had built one with anyone.

With Gilbert was the same. They greeted each other, sometimes shared more than just a word, but nothing else. Ivan thought, however, that with time they would be able to be friends. Actual friends. Maybe three weeks in the same room hadn't been enough for them to break the ice… but the violet-eyed boy was determined to show to the other he really wanted to be closer to him. And when Ivan wanted something, there was no way he wouldn't obtain it.

He finally woke up and got out of the bed, stretching, the sand-yellow t-shirt raising up with his arms, leaving his hips and flat stomach uncovered for a moment. Gilbert couldn't help but stare at the other briefly and, when the Russian looked at him questioningly, the albino just shook his head.

"Nothing… I just noticed again… Gott, you're _tall_"

Ivan smiled a little at that. It wasn't like the other was small. The red-eyed male was quite tall for a boy, but the other was just… bigger. And every time he stretched, the Prussian would look at him like 'Ehy, quit that, you're reaching the ceiling'.

The blonde approached Gilbert and took the tie in his hands, moving the other's fingers away and started fixing it.

"I thought I taught you how to do it, da?" he reprimanded lightly. The albino looked away. Was he blushing?

"…It's just too complicated" he mumbled, still not looking at the other in the eye.

Gilbert's thoughts hanged in the air: 'And it's more convenient to have you doing it, since you do it better'. Not that he would have ever said the truth aloud.

Once he was done with the tie, Ivan backed away and took his clothes in his arms, heading towards the door.

"Thanks"

A little smile graced his lips as he half turned to the Prussian, looking over his shoulder, before he went out.

"Bruder"

"Ja, West?"

The two brothers were enjoying each others company while eating lunch. Ludwig was younger than Gilbert so, since their classes were different, they usually spent meal time together. At the blonde's side there were a Japanese boy and an Italian one, probably talking about arts (the Prussian couldn't help but hear the names of Michelangelo and Hokusai coming from the two).

"How is it to be in the same room as Braginski?"

The albino blinked a few times, his eyebrow raising a little.

"…What do you mean?"

The blue-eyed male threw him a look he couldn't decipher. Was he angry? Worried? Annoyed?

He waited for an answer, while the other scratched his arm while looking for the right words.

"He's… He gives me a bad feeling. He's… creepy, to say the least"

Gilbert looked at the ceiling, fork hanging from his mouth while he pondered.

"Uhm… yeah, he is. Really is" he confirmed, and took the piece of cutlery in his hand again, playing with the food. He looked distant while talking, Ludwig noted. And the hand he used to support his head, elbow on the table, made him look almost sad, almost... nostalgic?

"…But he's not a bad person. I think he's just shy. And… lonely"

The younger brother almost looked ashamed for his thoughts as he looked in his plate without really seeing it.

Gilbert and Ludwig were very different. The blonde was always serious, composed and diligent. He would worry about almost anything around him and, because of that, he was often stressed and knew how hard it was for others to approach his intimidating person and be friendly. He didn't speak his thoughts aloud most of the time, but knew how to be straightforward and sincere. Gilbert wasn't bird of the same feather: the Prussian was loud, cheerful, most of time smiling (or better, grinning); he was passionate and could get angry easily, but was equally fast to forgive and forget. There was a side of him though, a deeper one, totally different from the surface. Ludwig knew about it well. The red-eyed boy was surrounded by friends, but didn't have many that he really considered important ones that knew him for what he really was. His smile sometimes didn't reach his eyes, and when something was wrong, he would probably disappear for a while and avoid everyone. This loner, thoughtful side of him was a part the albino wasn't usually willing to let out, to show. It was Gilbert's most sensitive, most fragile one. He would cover it all with the cocky, strong attitude, avoiding to get hurt.

'He's lonely… just like you, brother…?' Ludwig thought, somehow bitterly, somehow sweetly. 'Is it that, that you are thinking?'

The blonde decided to drop the topic just when another blonde approached their table.

"Ehy" Arthur greeted, putting a hand on the Prussian's shoulder. Gilbert looked startled for a moment, then locked eyes with the British boy at his side.

"Ehy!" he exclaimed with cheer, grinning widely.

"I just finished eating. Mind a walk around? My arse is goin' to get chair-shaped if I sit any longer"

The red-eyed male smirked and sat up.

"Sure" he said, leaving his tray behind and throwing a 'Please West?' look at his brother. Ludwig nodded with a mockingly helpless expression and took both of their trays away.

The two walked towards the courtyard, a weak fresh breeze playing with their hair.

"You look thoughtful, Gilbo. What's up?" Arthur asked him while reaching for a packet of cigarettes in his pocket. He handed one to the other, which was gratefully taken. Gilbert lighted both their cigarettes and put away the lighter.

He liked the blonde's company a lot. They had been best friends for years and, at one point, they had also fallen for each other… only to find out soon after they were better away being friends and nothing else. Maybe it was that, maybe it was the years they spent together… In any case, the British boy knew him well and could tell when his smile was fake or not. And he knew he could tell to him anything he wanted, because the other would just listen to him and keep it for himself, giving advice and judging only when asked. What pleased Gilbert was the fact that Arthur did the same as well… and that he also enjoyed drinking as much as the albino did. There was no way they would get drunk without the other, and had so much fun at Ludwig and Alfred's faces when they would take them home, they'd cry their eyes out from laughing.

"Ivan" the Prussian said, taking a slow puff. Arthur looked at him, waiting for the other to continue. The smoke flew around Gilbert in swirls and lines, making him look mysterious, almost ethereal… almost like he were not a teen but a very ancient being with a long history on his shoulders.

They sat on the grass near a tree, enjoying the freshness and peacefulness of the place.

"I… want to be friends with him. But there's something that keeps me from acting as I'd always do, just taking action. But with him I can't"

The green-eyed male looked at him with slightly amazed eyes. He smiled a little, understanding what the other meant.

"Maybe you perceive him as similar to you... And you get overly careful" Arthur guessed, leaning his head on his hand and the elbow on his legs, bent at the knees. Gilbert turned, locking light green with dark red eyes. There was an expression in the albino's irises that the British boy couldn't quite grasp.

"You know," he continued, taking another drag off his cigarette "I think you should try and ask him to go out with us. The only place he goes to is the library. I'm sure he'd like to spend time with people somewhere else as well"

"…What if he refuses?" the red-eyed male muttered, looking almost bashful.

Arthur waved the possibility away, the smoke of the cigarette tracing abstract lines in the air with the hand's movement.

"No way, _darling_. He'll say yes, and you'll get to know each other better. Besides, I like the silent, cultural type of person. I'm sure there's more to him than just the creepy smile"

Gilbert laughed loudly at the other's crudeness. He was lucky there was a person just as sincere as he was in giving their opinion.

"Try not to get Francis too jealous, or I'll find myself with a drenched shirt and a sulking man on my shoulder"

The British boy smirked at the joke. "As if he cared that much"

"Aww, com'on, you know he does. You're so stubborn" he grinned and the other did as well, looking at the albino with a knowing face, one eyebrow raised.

"Ha, you're saying _I _am stubborn now?"

The Prussian stuck out his tongue at the blonde, definitely saying 'screw you' to maturity.


	3. Chapter III

_Hello everyone!_

_I've been through quite many things... but, somehow, I managed to write a little more. Thanks everyone for the support. Your reviews and favs are, like, chocolate cookies :D 3_

_Hope you'll like this chapter. This one has some cutie cute stuff going on... I soooo know you wanted it v_v (XD). In the face of those who say Ivan can't be cute and stuff like that... they don't know our fav Russian at all, do they?_

_Enjoy._

_#A. B.$  
_

* * *

-**Chapter III**-

Ivan was in the library again, taking other books to read. This time he had looked for some English and American literature and decided to borrow all the adventures of Sherlock Holmes, as well as Edgar Allan Poe's short stories. At the last minute, he also chose a book from Stephen King, unable to resist to the interesting plot.

"Ivan! You're back already!" Antonio welcomed him, taking the volumes from Ivan's hands and putting aside the ones that had already been read.

"Yeah… I'm not sleeping much as of lately, so I have more time to read" the blonde said, smile stretched on his face. Every time the weekend came closer, the Russian would borrow more books than usual. If he continued like that, Antonio thought, the other would soon finish reading the whole content of the library.

After a few notes on the register, the Spaniard handed back the books to Ivan and looked at him with sudden realisation.

"But… aren't you Gilbert's roommate now? I remember he said something about that to me…"

"Uhm, da, I am" the violet-eyed boy confirmed, wondering if there was anything else the Prussian had said to Antonio about him.

"Well, why doncha go out with him instead of reading and reading? Ya've all your oldness to read, boy!" the librarian smiled in an almost older-brother fashion, putting an hand on Ivan's shoulder. The blonde stiffened at the contact, but never dropped his smile.

"Moreover, I'm sure ya'd have lots of fun. There is not one of the company that's quite normal. Not that I am myself" and he laughed at his own joke. Somehow, the Spaniard's nonsense talk managed to make Ivan smile, this time honestly. The green-eyed male was nice in giving a piece of advice to him, but…

"I'm not sure they'd like that. I know most of people is afraid of me… besides, if he wanted me to go out with me… he would ask"

Somehow, his words had rushed out of his mouth, out of his _heart_ in an almost hurt tone without him noticing. Maybe Antonio's good character had made him feel like he could talk to him sincerely…? He didn't know, though he couldn't bring himself to regret having said it. He felt much better now that he was speaking his feelings out loud…

The Spaniard looked at him with surprise in his irises. Who would have said such strong looking guy was worried about what others thought?

His smile brightened and widened more than before.

"Awww, so cute!" he exclaimed, and couldn't resist the urge to pinch one of the other's cheeks. The Russian looked at Antonio as if he were mad, eyes wide.

"You worry about something like that… fusososo, you're just as paranoid as someone else I know" he winked. "Just go, have fun, _live_. And with fun I don't mean reading. I'll be waiting Monday for ya to tell me how stupid Gilbert is, or how much of a maniac Francis can be, since I won't be with them this Saturday. Savvy?"

Ivan looked at him with a small pout on his face.

"But I don't want to be the one asking!" he suppressed the urge to puff out his cheeks like an annoyed kid. _Boch_, he was acting childishly in front of someone… that wasn't one of his sisters. On a side it was embarrassing but on the other it somehow felt refreshing.

"Aww, don't be like that. You'll see how happy Gilbert will be about it. Now go!"

The blond just nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks.

'That Antonio guy feels like an older brother. Isn't he my age…?'

He brushed the thought aside though, and started looking for the Prussian.

* * *

Gilbert was looking for his roommate around the school.

'Where the hell did he go?'

He had looked in their room, in the courtyard… in the library as well, where Antonio told him that Ivan needed to talk to him as well, with a happy grin that made the albino's heart skip a beat. The Spaniard's grins weren't as dangerous as Francis', or Arthur's… but who could know for sure?

He was almost running with the fast pace he had adopted, when he turned the corner and bumped so hard against someone that he almost fell backwards. Luckily a hand and an arm gripped him before he could fall, the first one of his shoulder, the other on his back.

"G-Gilbert?"

It took the Prussian a few moments to register the other's voice and identity. He looked up, locking gaze with an amazed and worried Ivan. Red met violet for a brief time, before Gilbert could glance away, embarrassed, standing back a little.

The blonde let him go, feeling a little sad in having to break the contact. Everything seemed so much easier through touches… words were just too complicated to be spoken aloud.

"I-I was looking for you, Ivan. Where were you? It took me centuries to find ya!" Gilbert found his voice first, sounding slightly annoyed. The little blush lingering on his cheeks betrayed him though, and he knew it.

"Sorry, Gilbert. I was looking for you as well…" the smile on the Russian's face strained as he tried to put his feelings into words.

'It can be so difficult' the amethyst-eyed male thought, annoyed with himself. 'But Antonio said it would make Gilbert happy if I…'

Ivan's eyes locked with the albino's again, a light shade of pink colouring his own cheeks.

'I… wanted to ask you… uhm… would you like to go out, somewhere, this weekend… with me?"

The red-eyed male noted how the other boy's face could resemble that of a kid in that moment, with the sparkling hopeful eyes and the blush on his cheeks (what? Ivan was blushing?). Something inside him took note of how embarrassed they both were, and pondered for what reason. They _were_ roommates. It would have been somehow obvious for them to be friends and go out together sometimes. But they both were too shy or maybe too stubborn to ask first. But Ivan did. Gilbert felt ashamed and also very silly. They had talked in the past, now they were in the same room, and still…

"Uh, I wanted to ask you as well" he muttered, scratching his nape and grinning, the warmth on his cheeks increasing. He was starting to feel rather hot now…

Ivan's cheeks went red at that and felt his happiness grow so much he could have laughed and jumped and… before he could notice, he had stepped fast towards the other and embraced him tightly.

"H-Hey! Not so much, Ivan! I need to breath!" the red-eyed male started, arms waving around as if he were a little bird.

"Uh, _proh stee tye_! I'm sorry!" the blonde let Gilbert go, but without separating his hands from the other's shoulders. They both seemed to have taken part to a blush-flush contest.

"No… no problem…" Gilbert stated, though he could sense the Russian's hands on his sides now and it made him feel… strange. There was a weird sensation in his stomach also that the albino couldn't quite place.

"Well, actually, Arthur, Francis and some others thought about going to a pub… And well, they'd like it if you came with us…" he half stated half asked, looking in the other's irises unsure, as if he expected to be rejected.

The violet-eyed boy smiled so sweetly, so happily to him that Gilbert wondered how Ivan could be so creepy when he could be so… cute.

After a few moments the albino noticed that he had stopped breathing and that his friend had said something.

"…Uh?"

"I said," and Ivan rolled his eyes slightly, though the smile never left his face "it'd be very nice to go out all together. I'm not really experienced with pubs and places around, but… you'll be my guide, da?"

"Ye-yeah, sure!" Gilbert smiled sheepishly again and looked down. They were so near each other… it wasn't like he wasn't a touchy-feely person, but he wasn't used to such affection from the Russian. Moreover, the other seemed to be totally happy in nearly hugging him, since he didn't remove his hands nor seemed to be willing to do it anytime soon. Maybe he wasn't aware the other felt uneasy at the contact…? Ivan just looked so happy that his smile was blinding.

"Uhm… I…" the red-eyed male started, putting a hand on the blonde's shirt between his shoulder and chest, "I need to go tell the others and get my rucksack… I felt it in the courtyard…"

He pushed his hand a little, trying to avoid eye-contact with the other until he answered.

"Okay… I'll see you later" Ivan smiled again and let him go, waving his hand goodbye a little.

"See ya" Gilbert muttered and turned his back, walking away fast.

Why was his heart beating so fast as well, he didn't know.

* * *

* _Boch = God_

_* proh stee tye = I'm sorry_

_Ehehe, I know this chapter is short... the probl was, I started writing, and it turned to a very, very long one. So much, it was better do divide it in two!_

_Please review and tell me how you like/don't like this :) As always, mature, constructive critics are more than welcome: help me grow, da? :D  
_


	4. Chapter IV

-**Chapter IV**-

"Gilbert…" the French boy started, lollypop in his mouth "…you look like a blushing virgin"

Gilbert sputtered angrily and nearly choke on his Coke.

"W-What the hell?"

Arthur smiled amusedly and tried not to chuckle, while Antonio started laughing so hard he nearly fell backwards, arms clenching his stomach.

They were having a little chat outside after dinner, so that they could make plans better for the day after.

"Blimey, for once I think the same as you, Francis" the British boy smirked and took a sip of his Sprite. "I never saw you this excited since when you adopted that chick as your pet… what was its name…?"

"Gilbird…" the Prussian nearly sniffed at the mention of his little bird. He wondered how the chick was, even if he knew Roderich and Elizaveta were doing a good job in keeping him company and feeding him. The albino could just hope the little yellow ball wouldn't learn to chirp Chopin's songs or to wield frying pans… even if the latter was quite against physics.

"Aww, you're pouting" Antonio laughed, pinching Gilbert's cheek. "Though I must say, Ivan is far cuter when he does"

At that comment, the red-eyed boy blushed slightly while Arthur nearly choked on his fizzy drink. Francis' lollypop fell to the ground, mouth gaping.

"W-What? Like… _that_ Ivan Braginski pouted? In front of you?" the long-haired male asked, astonished.

"Yes! I guess he's warming up to me after all. We've been talking for quite some time now and he's nice!" the Spaniard exclaimed, smiling. "He also has a penchant for our Gilbo, I think. He really wants to be friends with you"

When the green-eyed male winked at him, said Prussian looked away, mumbling. Arthur sent him a knowing glance, making the albino blush, and he didn't even know why.

"Well, so finally we'll know something about your mysterious roommate… I'd also like to know what he did to make you flush like that" Francis said, a seducing smile on his lips. Gilbert backed away, embarrassed and quite scared. He would never admit it, but his French friend really made him feel like fleeing and hiding when he pulled out his 'let's seduce anything that is in my view range' attitude.

"It's not what you think! And anyway, Gott, we're not even friends!" the Prussian flushed more, starting to wave his arms about while trying to explain.

"Well, that's all the better. The less you know, the more you like" Arthur stated with a solemn look, sipping at his Sprite again quietly as if he had just revealed the undeniably truth of life.

"Argh… just… shut up, will you?" Gilbert mumbled, turning away.

The others let him be, and the red-eyed boy was finally able to finish his drink.

* * *

Before going to bed, Gilbert told Ivan about the program they had in mind for the day after. They would just go in a pub around nine and be back when they felt like. Probably when Ludwig and Alfred got tired enough of the others' drunk jokes and took them back to school, that is.

The Russian merely smiled at the thought. It would be funny for sure, as Antonio predicted. He was a little anxious, but also felt very excited at the thought he could finally make friends like he had wished for so long.

That night the blond didn't feel like staying out of the room in order to not disturb Gilbert's sleep while he read. Instead, the Russian kept on talking with the red-eyed boy after the programming of the night after, asking him about his friends and see if he had anything in common with them. At least he would have had something to start talking about if he found himself in a pinch.

"Uh? My friends?" the albino repeated, his eyebrow raised a little. He laid comfortably on the bed on his side, a hand supporting his head as he looked towards the other. Ivan sat on his bed as well, with his legs crossed, hands in his lap. His eyes were full of curiosity and waiting expectantly.

"Da, your friends. The French and the English ones, for example…"

"Uh… well… basically…"

And there the Prussian went, telling the violet-eyed boy all he could think about them that would be useful to the other.

"What about you?" Gilbert asked, after he had been talking for quite some time. "Do you know someone around there?"

Ivan, who found himself perfectly at ease while listening, was finding it hard to drift back to reality. The red-eyed male's way of telling things was enthralling, almost enchanting. Moreover, it made him feel awkward, because he couldn't really talk that much about his acquaintances at all.

"Uhm… well… I've just made friends with Antonio, and… sometimes I talk to Kiku and Tino, while I spoke only once or twice with Alfred… but yeah… nothing more" his eyes stared at the floor in an embarrassed, sad way that made the albino smile softly.

"Guess you need the Awesome Me to get to know some new people, ja?" he winked at the other cheerfully. The Russian looked up from the floor and smiled a little. Amusement and also gratitude were shining in his eyes.

"Da… but, first of all… I'd like to know you… Gilbert"

The Prussian looked at the other's smile and couldn't bring himself to say no. Not that he wanted to, actually.

"…Sure" he grinned, a light blush on his cheeks. It wasn't everyday that he was asked to talk about himself out of genuine curiosity and real interest. It felt… nice, for sure.

And then, they started a real conversation for the first time. Both of them asked each other about likes, dislikes, family and so on. Most of the times the blonde would chuckle at the red-eyed boy's nonsense, while the other gaped when the Russian mentioned his sisters.

"You have two sisters?" at this point, Gilbert was looking at him from upside down, his head against the side of the bed while his legs were bent at the knees, moving slightly as he kept his eyes trained on the other. He felt slightly dazed because of the blood rushing to his head, but laying like that felt fairly comfortable.

"Da. My older sister's very cute and caring… now she lives in Ukraine. My younger one's cute as well and, uhm… caring we could say… in her own way… but… uh…"

The albino blinked as the other's smile strained until it broke down, his face totally depressed.

"Let's just say that… she's a very peculiar person…" the violet-eyed boy muttered, a hand on his forehead as if he wanted to chase away a growing headache.

'Uh… to get his smile down… that girl must be quite terrible' Gilbert thought, surprised. No matter the moment or the situation, he had never seen the other in public without a smile on his face, even if he knew it was fake. Sometimes he had looked at Ivan, studying his expression… and the cheerfulness had never reached the blonde's eyes, not once.

Gilbert's look softened as he changed his position, shaking his now lighter head while crossing his legs on the bed as well.

"Gilbert…" the boy looked up at the other, who now was standing at the edge of the bed, arms leaned on his tights and fingers tapping on each other, playing slowly.

"Yeah?"

"How do you do it?"

When the albino looked at him questioningly, he explained himself further.

"I… have the feeling we have many… character traits in common. You are shy and like to be alone… but you have lots of friends… I don't understand"

'Why can't I have friends too?' was the question that lingered between the lines, between them.

Gilbert scratched his arm, looking thoughtful.

"Well… you see, there are… two sides of me, we could say" the red-eyed male explained slowly, looking at the floor. It wasn't easy to uncover his real self, not even in front of someone he felt was reliable. "…I am both. Shy and expansive, loner and extrovert. It just… depends on the people around me, the situation, the mood… you know… I'm sure you are not just shy and silent as well. There's more to you, isn't it?" he smiled softly to Ivan, who looked at him with slightly widened eyes. Many emotions were flickering in them, the prominent being fear, worry… hope…?

Gilbert stood from the bed to sit beside the blonde and pulled the other's sides of the mouth into a smile. When Ivan looked at him questioningly, he chuckled.

"First and only lesson ever, Ivan: smile"

Once he let go of the other's mouth, the violet-eyed boy looked away, stating softly

"I'm always smiling, but… most of the people is scared of me…I don't know why, though…"

The albino threw him a look.

"Ah, but of course. They get scared because your smile is plastic-like and _cold_, you ass"

Ivan looked flabbergasted, as if the other had just thrown icy water on him. Cold…?

"Remember today, when… we met each other in the corridor, yeah?" Gilbert asked softly, a light blush creeping on his cheeks. Once the Russian nodded, ruby locked with amethyst, he went on.

"Well, that… the smile you had this afternoon… than one, was a true smile. And… it was really nice, you know!" he said with some forced enthusiasm, wishing he could hide the darkening blush with that. Ivan didn't help, looking at him with half shocked eyes.

"What I mean by saying this, is that the only thing you need, is to be your true self. Smile when you feel like smiling, cry when you feel like crying… laugh when you want to. Don't force it upon yourself… okay?"

The Russian nodded slowly, looking a little embarrassed. He never noticed his fake smile was so cold it repudiated others… he never thought _that _would be the reason they scared away.

"… Da. I think I got it" he gave voice to his nod, looking away. When he locked eyes again with the albino after a few moments, he leaned forward and kissed Gilbert on the cheek.

"_Danke_, Gilbert" he thanked the other and smiled a true, soft smile.

The red-eyed boy was paralysed. _Gott_, that was too close for him to feel comfortable. He was flushed now, he could feel it.

"_Bitte_… Ivan" he answered weakly, looking away and scratching his arm awkwardly.

After that, they both decided to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter V

_Hello everyone... I'm kinda late at posting, I'm sorry... more than a month went by like nothing!_

_I don't think I'll follow my original plan for this story because of time and because I want to go better deep down the problems both Gilbert and Ivan (well, especially Gilbert's, maybe, because I relate to him in a way that... well, makes me wonder) have, in a more angsty/drama way than before. So.. yeah, I don't think I'll really write down about the whole scholastic year they'll spend together... and/or maybe I'll do, but with some time lags... As usual, I'll see when I'll write._

_This chapter has some angst in it, as the next ones. I wanted to mention other couples beside pRussia, especially about FrUk. If you don't like the couple, I'm very sorry about it... anyway, you don't have to worry, because there'll be nothing high rated about them ^^ I just couldn't help writing about them, since they're both important figures in Gilbert's life (especially Arthur), and I do want to go deep down about his feelings, some past, etc. Hope you understand._

_Well... what to say. Ah, well, I wish there was more support for this fiction :/ I know it's comfy to save in favs and go on reading something else, but I do feel like this isn't worth any words or comments..._

_Lucrecia84, this chapter is for you :) I'm sorry it's not the happiest/sweeter chapter, but well... it's more an 'I give a chapter of my fanfiction as a present to you' sort of thing. Seriously. Thank you ^^_

**

* * *

-Chapter V-**

_° The day after °_

"Uhm… Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

Ivan came into the room after a shower, wearing a plain t-shirt and slacks. He looked a little embarrassed.

"I… What should I wear? I mean… something elegant… something fashionable…?"

Gilbert first looked at him with wide, surprised eyes, then laughed.

"Don't… don't worry about it, Ivan. Just put on whatever you like. It's okay"

The Russian nodded, but still peeking at the other's outfit to get a clue.

'Jeans… shirt… he's wearing black jeans with a pin-striped red shirt…'

He inwardly smiled, thinking the outfit would pull off the albino's eyes and hair colours well.

Ivan decided upon dark blue jeans and a purple shirt, together with his trademark scarf and a black tie.

"The tie as well?" Gilbert asked when he saw it. "Isn't it uncomfortable?"

"Not really… I'm used to it" the blonde answered, noticing how the other left some buttons of his shirt open, the Iron cross shining dimly on the uncovered skin.

'But you have the scarf too, on…' the albino mentally noted, but shrugged it away.

After another few minutes, they were in the courtyard waiting for the others, who soon arrived.

"Ah, good evening, Ivan-san, Gilbert-san" Kiku bowed slightly to them, a polite smile gracing his lips.

"Aww, stop being so formal, Kiku… how many times have I asked you to just call me Gilbert or Gilbo?" the red-eyed boy grinned, putting an arm around the black-haired male's shoulders. The latter was too used to the motion to get a heart-attack, but he still reacted fairly shy.

"I'm sorry. You know it's just stronger than me…" Kiku excused himself with an apologetic smile, then looked at Ivan.

"We haven't talked for a while, Ivan-san… hope tonight we finally will"

Ivan looked slightly surprised. Did that mean that the other really cared too?

"Da, of course. It would be very nice" he answered fast and so warmly he left Kiku astonished for a few moments. Gilbert's lips curved upward at the scene.

'That's the way, Ivan'

"Ahh, so here he is, our mysterious Russian!" the smile on the red-eyed boy's face dropped at the sudden attack Francis made on his shoulders, making him almost lose his balance. He bumped into the other's chest with his back.

"Francis! It took you centuries, you pansy! Where were you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry, _mon cher_, didn't know you couldn't make it without my presence"

Gilbert threw him a look, turning towards the French boy and looking over his shoulder.

The long-haired male laughed it off before stretching his hand towards the Russian.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Ivan. Our Gilbo talked a little to us about you, but you know, we're just naturally curious and want to know more"

Ivan chuckled and took the other's hand in his, a little amused smile on his lips.

"Uhm, I'll try to satisfy your curiosity then. Nice to meet you, Francis"

"Ehm, I think we can go now" Kiku said once the introductions were over. "Arthur-san, Feliciano and Ludwig are waiting for us at the pub already"

"Is our little Alfred not here as well?" Francis asked with amazed eyes. Kiku looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Etto… I don't think he will come tonight. He said he was… ill"

The French boy didn't look convinced at all, but let the question be. He already knew if he wanted to know something, he had to ask Arthur. _Mon dieu_, probably Arthur himself was the reason why the American boy wasn't coming. When he turned, Gilbert exchanged a look with him. Once they would get to the pub, they would investigate for sure.

* * *

When they arrived there, the first thing they saw was a round table in a corner, half covered with bottles and glasses. The British boy was no were to be seen, while Ludwig was quietly drinking his probable second beer and talking to Feliciano. The Italian male was the first to notice them and to go to meet them.

"Ve Hello guys! Ah, Ivan is there too!" he beamed at the Russian and moved around him like an excited kid. "Let's enjoy ourselves together!"

Ivan smiled to the enthusiastic boy. "Da, we'll do"

They went to the table and took their sit around it, but Gilbert didn't. He wanted to 'investigate' immediately.

"So, how is Arthur, West?" he asked, leaning on his brother's chair with his arms. Ludwig turned to him and looked quite worried.

"Uhm… I don't really know, Bruder. As soon as we got there, he started drinking. And not just beer or anything. He went straight to whisky"

He threw an unsure look at the others, then back to his brother. "Do you know what happened?"

"Well, I was actually hoping you would tell me"

The red-eyed boy sighed, before standing again and squeezing the blonde's shoulder. "I'll get a look"

Ludwig nodded and his brother reached Ivan, who sat between Kiku and Feliciano.

"Ve so you liked my sunflower t-shirt I had on the other day? Really?" the brown-eyed male was very happy about the compliment the Russian must have paid to him, because he was nearly bouncing on his chair.

"I did it myself with paint!"

"It's very well painted, da. Sunflowers are my favourites"

Ivan smiled, content with himself. The night had started in a really good way. Only…

He turned around to see where Gilbert was, and he noticed he was just a few steps away from him, staring at them with the lightest smile on his face. When they locked eyes, he felt his cheeks warming a little. Why was he staring like that without coming there as well?

"Gilbert…" he called the other softly when he saw the other approaching them.

"Kesese, no worries, the Awesome Me is always around" the albino grinned, hands on the Russian's chair. After having exchanged a few words with the other two boys, he turned to Ivan again.

"I'm going to check on Arthur now. Think I'll be back soon" he said to the other in a low voice, hoping Feliciano and Kiku wouldn't catch his words.

Ivan nodded, deciding not to ask anything now that the other had to go. He would get to know about it later when Gilbert was back.

* * *

The red-eyed boy reached the bathroom and heard a sniff coming from one of the closed toilets.

"Arthur? It's me, buddy. Open up" he said, then knocked lightly on the door from which the sound came.

"Lemme alone, Prussia"

When drunk, Arthur had this strange habit of calling his friends by their motherland's name, or what he thought it where. Even if Prussia was a non-existent state nowadays, he knew about Gilbert's family tree well, since the boy had talked to him about it quite the few times with much enthusiasm. 'Wouldn't it be awesome if I actually were a far descendant of Old Fritz?' was one of the main lines pertinent to the topic. His father _was_ in part Prussian, after all.

"I won't. I do have to invade some vital regions before returning to Königsberg, ya know" he played along and laughed his typical laugh. From inside the toilet, Arthur snorted and decided to open the door.

"Better Prussia than France, at least" he sniffed again and lost his balance a little. Gilbert looked at him with soft eyes and helped him standing, hands on the other's shoulders.

"What happened, Arthur?" he asked seriously, looking at the other in the eye.

He was already half wasted and he hadn't been in the pub for more than half an hour for sure. If the blonde had drunk lots of alcohol in less than thirty minutes, it meant there was something that wasn't right. And Gilbert wanted to know.

Arthur, though, didn't seem to be willing to talk about it at the moment. His eyes were glazed over from drunk and tiredness and he just looked _hurt_. The green-eyed boy moved forward clumsily, hugging his friend tightly around the waist and hiding his face.

'Ookay, erase that. He's not hurt and badly shaped. He's _screwed up_' he thought, trying to comfort the other. There were three occasions in which Arthur would hug him: if it was his birthday, if he was crying (which happened only once, much to Gilbert's pride distaste. He hated to cry, and hated it even more to be seen crying), or if his best friend was totally drunk. In any other case, Arthur was not a physically expansive person at all.

The red-eyed male's train of though was interrupted by a tug on his shirt. The shorter boy had gripped the material on his back hard, trying to keep standing on his own and to compose himself, but he found it rather difficult.

"Want me to take you back?" Gilbert asked, unsure. Arthur shook his head, which only made it spin. He moved his face away from the other's shirt and looked up for a brief moment in the albino's questioning eyes, before leaning on the tips of his boots and kissing him.

Gilbert's eyes went wide, but he didn't move away. He just waited for the blonde to break the contact, which happened a moment later.

Bittersweet smile made its way on his face. "Better you than Francis... At least I'm sure I won't hurt anyone" he said softly with a hidden apology in the green irises. Gilbert accepted it silently.

"Just… gimme a few minutes, and I'll be back at the table. 'kay?"

"If you feel ill, just press the call button" the red-eyed boy said, retrieving Arthur's phone from the other's jean pocket and putting it in the British boy's hand, number ready to call. "I'll come back here before you say 'God save the queen'"

The blonde chuckled and patted his best friend on the cheek once, before standing on his own, even if a little shakily.

* * *

_Well, yeah... also a little PrUk. No worries, they won't hook up again... I just wanted to underline they do have a deep bond with each other :)_

_Hope I'll post more and be back soon..._

_#A$_


End file.
